Dead Moon Wash
by RozeMoon
Summary: Help comes from an unexpected source when the girls get captured and brain washed by the Dead Moon Circus, will help come too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have adopted this story from Raxius, for those that know it you can see that I've rewritten it. For a complete list of his help please view the original story: Sailor Scouts Captured by Dead Moon Circus**

 **DMC- Dead Moon Circus**

 **I've also put a cast here for people that haven't watched it in 20+ years.**

* * *

Name Guide (No last name in English means it's the same)

Senshi Identity: Japanese name/English name

Moon: Usagi Tsukino/Serena

Mercury: Ami Mizuno/Amy Anderson

Mars: Rei Hino/Raye

Jupiter: Makoto Kino/Lita

Venus: Minako Aino/Mina

Neptune: Michiru Kaiou/Michelle

Uranus: Haruka Tenou/ Amar

Pluto: Setsuna Meiou/Trisha

Saturn: Hotaru Tomoe/Hotaru

Chibi/Mini: Tsukino Chibiusa/Rini

Kamen/Mask: Mamoru Chibiusa/Darien Sheilds

Senshi Identity: Dark Moon Circus (English DMC) 

Ceres: CereCere (CeleCele)

Juno: JunJun (JunJun)

Vesta: VesVes (Besu Besu)

Pallas: PallaPalla (Para Para)

* * *

This starts sometime after the DMC appeared but before it was defeated the first time, and for those that don't remember it was explained that the DMC cannot be seen at first by everyone because they are too narrow minded and self-absorbed.

* * *

Deep inside her imprisonment Queen Nehelenia of the Dead Moon Circus looked at the images of the Sailor Scouts. She saw them both in their civilian forms and in their fighting forms. Though she despised them, she had to admit to herself that she was impressed. Before she cut off the Amazon Trio, she had learned of their identities and of the one who held Pegasus, the golden light. Her first thought, naturally, was to destroy them before they could destroy her, but then she had a second thought. What if she could bring them to her side? She had done it before, surely the difference between sleeping Scouts and Awake Scouts couldn't be so great that her mirrors wouldn't be able to make the necessary adjustments. She thought it over again, if she could then they would be the most powerful force in the Dead Moon Circus, and under her control. She didn't have to think long about it, smiling as she strode to her primary mirror. What better revenge on the Silver Queen then to take her daughter and use the Moon Princess to gain the crown that should have been hers anyway?

"Zirconia, you have been summoned." Nehelenia snapped at the mirror that was her gateway.

"How may I help you my queen?" the old woman asked, ready to obey.

"I want you to bring the Sailor Scouts, ALIVE!"

"Alive? But my queen-" Zirconia began, but was quickly cut off.

"Do not question me! Bring them to me alive!"

"As you wish," she said with a slight bow, and left to carry out the orders of her queen.

"Do you really think the Trio was only the beginning, or do you think they've just given up?" Ami asked looking around at her fellow Scouts and friends as they sat in the relative safety of the Hikawa Shrine. Luna and Airtimes where sitting in the middle as usual where they could see all the girls.

"I doubt it, they're probably just waiting until we're at our weakest to strike again." Lita replied crossing her arms.

"Just how many are there anyway?" Usagi asked in that annoyed whine only she could master. As if the very idea of having a lot of people to fight was too exhausting to deal with and she wished they would all pick another line of work.

"That cannot be ascertained at this time, but it could be in the thousands of millions." Luna said, her black fur glistening. Either she didn't notice Usagi's tone, or she was just used to it because she showed no reaction to it what so ever.

"What will happen to Pegasus?" Rini asked softly, worried about her friend more than anything. Before anyone could answer a deep rumble started far off making the girls look around, it was rapidly growing then suddenly the shaking and the walls started the crack.

"Get out!" Artemis said, Usagi picked up Rini and ran out with the other girls.

"Where's Grandpa?!" Rei asked looking around, before spotting him lying on the grass passed out a safe distance away.

"Just who the heck are you?!" Usagi demanded, making Rei turn her attention back to the rest of her friends. Beyond Usagi was an ugly old woman in in a purple robe that had some type of face design in black.

"I am Zirconia, ring master of the Dead Moon Circus. You've proven yourself formidable enough you're going to join our ranks!" She said and began to move her staff methodically.

"We'll never join your freak show!" Mina said defiantly.

"Right!" The other girls chimed in.

"Oh I'm afraid that wasn't a request little dears." She said as they began to call out to their powers. She started to chant.

"Ooozara maalaa dalmara vakay!" Zirconia yelled, still moving her staff methodically, finishing just as the girls finished their transformations. They stood their staring in unable to move, unable to speak, Zirconia smiled, please with her work as they started to sag in their trance. Their energy stripped away, and just before they transformed back to their civilian cloth the velvet cases appeared and locked them in. Somewhere in her weakness Usagi recognized the irony that she, they, were now imprisoned in the same device they had saved so many from. She only hoped they wouldn't look into her dreams. Then there was only darkness as Zirconia sent them all back to the tent.

Once she was back at the tent Zirconia went to oversee the processing of the Scouts herself. The three cats where in a cage to prevent their interference with the conversation.

"You won't get away with this!" Luna said angrily.

"Oh I don't know about that. You might like the changes we make." Zirconia said and started laughing at her own joke as the girls went into mirrors. They would be converted now, their mind and clothing would be altered to their new personalities as the mirrors did their job changing their memories.

"Now to tend to you," Zirconia said turning on the cats. They looked terrified for a moment before they started fighting but being in a cage gave them a disadvantage. It took some time but with the help of the Trio, Zirconia was able to get specialized collars on them, they went limp staring blankly at nothing. Zirconia put them back in their cage and turned just in time to see the first scout brake.

Sailor Mercury's outfit suddenly changed into a dark blue metallic leotard, with ice blue slashes on the right side. Her boots, shimmered and were high heels, then her tiara disappeared and was replaced instead with the Dead Moon Circus mark. Zirconia smiled knowing it wouldn't be long until the other shared her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the double post. If you missed their capture, please read chapter 1 it IS in there. If you still cant find it PM me.**

* * *

Mercury's transformation was not a smooth one as her outfits began to flicker between the blue metallic leotard and the sailor outfit, it was a clear sign her mind was fighting the conversion and the mind numbing powers of the mirror. The DMC mark on her forehead was also flickering, making Zirconia frown as she watched. It was taking longer for the mirrors to work on these scouts then it had on the others. She looked over at the other girls to see their progress as well.

Sailor Venus' outfit had also started to flicker in short bursts. Her DMC outfit was an orange leotard with a scooped neckline and long sleeves, small white pearls were in an ornate floral starburst design that wrapped around her. Her red ribbon had moved to her neck with her blonde locks pulled back into a pony tail, and matching orange shoes with low heels.

Next she went to check Sailor Jupiter, as expected the tent had put the iron willed scout into a deep sleep in order to convert her. This however did not leave her entirely vulnerable and her outfit seemed more like it was twitching, but Zirconia could still see the new addition to the DMC. She smiled at Jupiter's sleeveless leotard that was black at the top and faded to a rich forest green the further it went down. At the top were two sequined straps going from over her heart, and up over her shoulders. Sequins also fell down from the top of the leotard just above her breasts and fell downwards creating a shower of stars effect. Her shoes lost their laces and had a star pattern to her leotard as her hair went into a tight bun.

Zirconia nodded to herself as she moved on to Mars, expecting her to have a similar issue to Jupiter's but she was still fully in her scout uniform, even though she was in a deep sleep. At first Zirconia was shocked, then angry then she noticed, she could see a DMC outfit just barely there, as if a translucent hologram barely there. If she hadn't been looking for it she wouldn't have seen it. There was metallic red short shorts and a matching red tube top under form fitting red lace leotard with a high neck line and longs sleeves all the way to her wrist but belled out at her elbows. Zirconia couldn't see what Mars' hair would be or her shoes yet. She walked on checking on MiniMoon, and was not disappointed.

As the youngest MiniMoon didn't have the years of experience of the others at resisting compulsion, nor did she have as many memories to change. MiniMoon's biggest fear was for Pegasus but that only gave the tent and mirrors the edge they needed to convert her faster. So it came as no surprise to Zirconia that the girl was already fully in her DMC outfit, a pink leotard which was a bit swimsuit like. It had white lace up either side on top of the leotard and pale pink spandex and white ballerina slippers. Her hair was pulled back into a pink scrunchy and held in a white net.

"Good," Zirconia murmured, "very good. With one down the others will follow." She smiled examining the DMC symbol on MiniMoon's forehead, before nodding and going to check on Moon. To her surprise Moon was almost in the same state as Mars, only her outfit was a white sleeveless leotard that had a deep cut vee showing her cleavage that was tastefully covered by lace that was all the way up to a white collar.

Zirconia waved her hand to see change the mirrors' images to show what the girls where thinking about and check on the memories that had been replaced. Mercury and Venus seemed to be running, Jupiter was firmly holding onto memories of herself cooking. Mars seemed to be in a state of meditation, holding onto images of her grandpa and the temple as she let the mirror have everything else focusing solely on holding onto who she was. MiniMoon's mirror didn't change as she was firmly loyal to the Dead Moon Circus and Queen Nehelenia. Her memories having been fully replaced with only the knowledge of the DMC.

Zirconia turned her attention to Moon's mirror curious of what was making the young woman so strong. She was firmly clinging to images of her family, her friends, the moon and her beloved Darien. Zirconia rolled her eyes at the young love before something in Mercury's mirror caught her attention. Mercury had fallen and the darkness eating her memories was engulfing her. She lost everything, she had no beginning, no end, all she knew, all she had was the DMC and Queen Nehelenia. Her life had no other meaning then to serve her queen, the rightful heir to the Moon Kingdom. Mercury's memories shatter making her tense up, unable to move, fight or scream before she passed out. Her cloths no longer flickering and now where firmly DMC with the crest on her forehead to prove it.

"Perfect," Zirconia smiled, as one by one the rest of the soldier's fell into the DMC's control. When only Moon remained unchanged, the Queen's mirror appeared beside Zirconia.

"Zirconia, send the little one to the Quartet. She will be a very useful addition to the."

"The Quartet? My Queen, surly you don't mean-"

"Are you questioning me?!" Nehelenia snapped angrily, she was growing tired of Zirconia speaking back. This was twice in one day and it was getting on her nerves.

"No my Queen, I will see to it as soon as they're change is complete." She bowed, and turned to watch as the last of Moon's resolve crumbled away, her memories shattered and her eyes glazed over as she stared blankly at the DMC mark solidified and her outfit changed. Zirconia glanced at Mars, Her hair was in a thick braid, but her shoes where still the red high heels she always wore. Moon's hair however didn't change, and her shoes became white ankle boots with a pattern on them that matched her leotard. Queen Nehelenia started to laugh.

"Soon this world and will fall, and with it the moon kingdom shall be mine!" Nehelenia cried as her laugh turned high, cold, and sinister. In her rush for power she had over looked several minor details that when combined would cause a rippling flaw in in her plan that would prove to be her undoing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wrongly assumed that it was understood that any scout would have to be brainwashed in the form stated in the previous chapters. The reason I thought this was common knowledge was because this procedure was explained to be what the DMC did to the Quartet who were in fact the first sailor scouts to be turned by the DMC. Hence why Zirc knew what to do with the Scouts without being told in detail what the plan is.**

**A few hours later across town**

Darien paced the floor trying not to think the worst, as he dialed all the girls' cell phones again. Still there was no answer; he couldn't shake the feeling that something major was wrong. Of all the irresponsible and straight out dumb things Usagi did, she NEVER went this long without calling or texting him. He'd never see the girls spend more than an hour in a single battle either. He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys. He knew they'd planned to go to Rei's so he would start there.

The drive gave him plenty of time to go over every possible outcome in horrific detail. The thoughts made him restless and scared; he didn't know what he would if something happened to the girls. He pulled into the parking lot at the bottom of the kill under the Hikawa Shrine and half ran up the hill. He felt his blood turn to ice in his body when he saw the half-destroyed building and the officer taking a statement from Rei's grandpa. He broke into a full out run; the officer stepped away moments before he got there.

"What happened? Are the girls ok?" Darien said in a panic, the old man looked up.

"They went to the circus." He said as if it was no big deal, but Darien turned in horror to look at the tent towering over the city. Nothing could have prepared him for that as he starred in horror. However, he knew somehow he had to help them.

In the DMC tent, Zirconia, oblivious to the plans forming in Darien's mind, was growing increasingly annoyed with the situation developing around her. She had looked everywhere for the Quartet only come up empty handed with a sore back, matched with a nice pair of aching feet.

"Nasty girls." She growled more to herself then to anyone in particular. "Where are you?! Come out this instant!" Zirconia finally demanded, pounding her staff on the floor twice as if to remind them of her authority and show her displeasure. One by one the girls appeared, doing roll call for her.

"Grate Acrobat JunJun!" The eldest called, doing a round off double back handspring landing perfectly to the left of Zirconia. The long leather wrapped pigtails on either side of her head ending in large green balls as the third balanced on top of three more braids wrapped in leather.

"Ball rider, PallaPalla!" The next girl called walking expertly on her ball that matched her pale blue outfit, her hair was pulled into a tight ball shaped but on the top of her head. She was adorned with a necklace of matching pale blue orbs and a thin golden circlet that four balls hung down to her shoulders from.

"Flower magician CereCere!" The second to the youngest called appearing in a burst of flower petals. Her bright pink hair formed a flower design at the back of her head with a yellow ribbon before dropping down to her hips.

"Animal Trainer, VesVes!" the last called coming out in her little red and black bikini. Her red hair was stacked on her head with golden hoops holding it up before it came down in a braid to form a red ball. All four girls also had with them a pool cue and balls seemed to adorn all of them in colors that matched their outfits.

"We are the Amazon Quartet!" They announced, standing around Zirconia.

"I know who you are!" Zirconia snapped, her annoyance peaking.

"Aww don't be mad, we were just having some fun." CereCere answered.

"I've gathered the four of you so you could prepare. I will not tolerate it if you fail like the trio."

"We're not like those three clowns!" VesVes responded, "We know what we're doing."

"Plus things will be easier now that the Sailor Scouts are in transition. Right Zircy?" JunJun said and then laughed, the rest of the quartet laughed with her. Zirconia was shocked that they knew about that but didn't let it show. They just proved they were better than she had expected and better than the trio.

"You didn't think you could keep a secret that big from us, did ya?" PallaPalla asked, the tone of her voice was just a tad too disrespectful for Zirconia.

"That's ENOUGH! You WILL listen to what I have to OR ELSE! Do you understand?!" She snapped at the girls. The girls looked back at her in quite shock; none of them seemed to like being yelled at and just waited barely breathing.

"O-okay…" PallaPalla whispered, feeling she should be the first one to speak since she set Zirconia off.

"The reason for your presence is to introduce you to your firth member." The old woman said sternly, a shocked silence stretched for several moments. Zirconia waited for the importance she knew would come.

"Does the queen not like us anymore?" PallaPalla asked her eyes glittering with tears.

"We're fine with four, NOT five!" JunJun snapped.

"My thoughts exactly," CereCere added.

"Yeah!" VesVes said wanting to be heard but feeling her sisters covered the main point.

"The queen nor I asked for _your_ opinions," Zirconia said an edge to her voice. "It is not _your_ place to question the queen's decision. Therefore, if she says you get a new team member, you'll get one and you'll like it. Behold!" Zirconia said turning and motioning to the stage. Two spotlights suddenly lit up the stage and a moment later the curtains opened, a little and MiniMoon came out in her pink long sleeve a pink leotard which was a bit swimsuit like. It had white lace up either side on top of the leotard and pale pink spandex and white ballerina slippers. Her magenta hair was pulled back in a pink scrunchy, the rest held in a white netting.

"Tell us your name dear," Zirconia said gently.

"I'm Aerialist MinMin!" She said proudly, three out of the four seemed a little in awe.

"What kind of name is MinMini?" VesVes asked.

"One suitable for a member of the Dark Moon Circus," MinMin said not backing down.

"Perfect for a Sailor Scout now under our control," Zirconia said coldly. "With the Scouts now in the service of Queen Nehelenia it won't take long for Pegasus to be found." VesVes made a small scoffing sound and Zirconia turned to face her.

"From this day forth the Amazon Quartet is no more, you are now the Amazon Quint!" Zirconia said and stamped her staff. A silver circlet suddenly appeared on MinMin's like a little crown with soft pink balls hanging down and a pool cue which she grabbed beggarly so she matched the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In the American release both the trio and the quartet are called "remless" this could an innuendo to the lack of REM sleep. In the original version they were called Lemures, which is the single and the plural.**

* * *

"Did you hear the Sailor Scouts are here?" One of the freaks whispered w6

"Did you hear the that the Sailor Scouts are here?!" One of the freaks said nervously.

"What if they attack and kiss all of us?!" Another spoke up.

"I heard they were converted to our side." A third added, he was quite large and trying to reassure the others. Several of the freaks wondered what this would me as they looked around at each other unsure where this left the.

"They put the pink haired girl with the Amazon Quartet, I saw her." A some what shrill voiced freak said. It surprised everyone, and though none dared to speak it they were all wondering what their queen was thinking. Suddenly a chilly gust of wind preceded the arrival of Mistress Zirconia.

"The Amazon Quartet is now the Amazon Quint," she said simply. There was a collective gasp that issued from the other circus members; it didn't take psychic awareness to feel the panic starting to rise.

"What's going to happen to us?" One of them finally had the fear driven courage to ask.

"We will continue on with our work, the Queen still needs dreams for her revival and eventually we will find Pegasus." Zirconia assured them.

"Then what about the Scouts?!" One called.

"Death help us if they turn on us!" Another added and soon there was a buzzing of fearful voices all thinking along the same lines.

"SILENCES!" Zirconia called and when she reached for her staff the fearful freaks scattered to the shadows. She knew they were still there though and sighed.

"New recruits, come forward and introduce yourself." Zirconia ordered, Sailor moon walked in first flanked by Mars and Mercury to her left and Jupiter and Venus to her right.

"Silver Knight!" The woman formerly know as Sailor Moon said, her aura cold and deadly.

"Aqua Knight!" Mercury followed, her once shy personality now a bit arrogant.

"Fire Knight!" Mars added, her inner strength now making her hard as stone.

"Lightening Knight!" Jupiter said, her eyes full of hate and anger.

"Heartless Knight!" Venus said, her change was as drastic at Sailor Moon's she bad become cruel and calculating. Zirconia nodded her approval of their announcements and changes; she felt the other freaks start to relax and nodded to herself. It had been the right to choice to present them here in front of everyone.

"Excellent! Now, Queen Nehelenia has the first assignment for her Amazon Knights!"

"What does our Queen command? We are happy to serve, right girls?" Silver said, the others quickly agreed with her.

"Your mission is to track down this man and bring him back alive." Zirconia said as she displayed an image of Darien appeared and floated to the girls.

"He's cute," LK said, making Zirconia smile. It was a testament to strong the Queen's powers had become that they didn't recognize him.

"We'll bring him to you immediately, Mistress." SK vowed. They turned and left, vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

 **((A/N: From here on out,** **SK=Silver Knight, AK=Aqua Knight, FK=Fire Knight, LK=Lightening Knight, HK=Heartless Knight.))**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woah, so this might actually be the most drastically changed chapter. That's a good thing, because this is where I hope you really see the story start to narrow in on it's story line, and things start to make since rather than the scattered chaos from whence it came. Also a special shout out to Nick my guest who commented, be sure to read the whole story and watch the original show to know what's going on. Thanks!**

* * *

In the bowels of the large circus tent, three cats slept in mirrors, still fighting the change as the scouts before them had. Queen Nehelenia growled in her solitude, she didn't know how to make the cats brake. She had hoped that they like Scouts would only take time but it had been three days and they were still fighting. She was beginning to wonder if it was even possible for them to brake. She knew there had to be other scouts and while she fully intended to turn them all into her servants she had hoped the powers of the cats would help her find the rest. It infuriated her to think that these filthy little beasts could hold out for so long when even the greatest of the precious sailor scouts had only held out a few hours longer than the rest. In frustration she turned away from the cats to see what her Knights were doing now.

The Amazon Knights where dressed in their human cloths as they walked through Tokyo in search of their pray. The people on the street didn't look at them or seem to acknowledge them but they did get out of the groups way. As if the humans could feel the malevolence that exuded from the girls.

"Let's split up to find him, we'll meet at that park in three hours." Usagi said, the girls nodded and they scattered to the wind like grains of sand. Usagi kept searching the people for the face she couldn't forget, something about him had struck something in her and she couldn't shake it. After another hour of fruitless searching she pulled out a tracking device from the circus, it had been programmed with the image of the man and would lead her straight to him. She hadn't used it soon because part of her hoped that she would have been able to find him on her own. The device also showed where the other girls where with colored dots. Out of curiosity she touched the blue one and saw it was Aqua at the aquarium, unless Darien had been turned into a fish she wasn't going to find him there. She switched to the red dot and found Fire at a temple, switching again she found Lightening outside of a restaurant, and couldn't help but growl. The Orange dot seemed to be wandering down a street, and resisted the urge to click it. She didn't want to get any more pissed then she was. She focused on the map with it's dots, by reason of deduction she would be the white dot and that meant the black dot would be Darien. Annoyed by her sisters' abandonment she headed after the black dot alone.

Back in the Rini lay sleeping in her pink room that was off the main one the once Quartet shared. It irritated them to no end that the "pink bitch" not only had been forced upon them but got her own space when they were forced to share a room, albeit a larger one. Rather than get yelled at again though the girls keep their mouth shut about it. The room itself was similar to any other child's room save for the toys and the outfits which were clearly those of a circus performer. Grudgingly the Quartet did have to admit that Rini was good at preforming, she was agile and a fast learner. They did try not to like her so the room was really just a reminder to hate her. They didn't know that inside the room she was currently tossing and turning in the throes of a vivid dream that filled her with worry.

Inside her mind Rini saw a girl in a white dress, the girl looked like her but was strangely different. She seemed desperate.

"Come back to us…. Come back…" The girl called, Rini knew she knew this girl but she couldn't remember how, or when.

"Why do you look like me?" Rini asked, but suddenly she saw herself in her performance outfit.

"Don't worry about it, if you want to be young forever don't listen to her. After all, you want to stay young and beautiful and always be with your sister's right?" The performance-self asked.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! If you want to be a real princess and dance with your sisters you need to forge that twerp!"

"No you need to find me! Find your memories!" The other one yelled before they were both sucked away and Rini was running, something was chasing her. She heard voice, they were scary and menacing, but she couldn't make out what they said as she ran as though her life depended on it. She woke up suddenly fear still coursing through her body, she ended up falling out of bed in her struggle to get away from whatever malevolence had been her. The dream started to fragment and fade, she knew that it had been terrifying but she didn't know why.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Lemures are called Remless in the US version. REM is the acronym for "Rapid Eye Movement" and it is the REM cycle that gives people dream, and the DMC are all about stopping dreams to get Pegasus. I use the Remless term so people don't get them confused with Lemur the animals. NOW! I've received questions about the story and felt I should address them, if you DO NOT have questions feel free to skip this part.**

 _1._ **"** **I saw the summary for this fic but is there more to the plot?"** _If you want the plot, please read the story._

 _2._ **"** **Could you be specific on when the fanfic takes place?"** _As the name and character's suggest,_ _during_ _the Dead Moon Circus arc._

 _3._ **"** **What locations are used in it?"** _By "it" I assume you mean this fic, so Tokyo where Sailor Moon takes place. The places mentioned in the cartoon (such as the shrine) are real place in and around Tokyo._

 _4._ **"** **How old is everyone in the fanfic?"** _How old where they in the Dead Moon Circus arc?_

 _5._ **"** **What level of power are the Sailors at in the fanfic?"** _It is the same level they were at during the Dead Moon Arc. This is a fantasy world to begin with and I'm adjusting a story from several years ago to have a continuity that was never there before. So please read/watch the original sailor moon in it's entirety._

 _6._ **"** **How long have they been at that level for, prior to the fanfic?"** _How long is the Dead Moon arc? Since this happens after the Amazon Trio fails it's safe to say they've had it at least from the start of the arc to that point. Since time isn't exactly announced in this show I couldn't tell you if that was one second, one day or one hundred years, in which cases aging would essentially stop. I think it's safe to say they've had it as long as they've needed._

 _7._ **"** **In fact, how did they get to that level?"** _Really? Again I ask you to please read/watch the original SailorMoon in it's entirety as this will explain how and why the girls have all their powers and what exactly they are. This fic operates on the concept that you've already read or watched them. Especially considering you would need to watch or read the original to develop a fan fic for ANYTHING._

 _8._ **"** **What was Nehelenia & Zirconia planning?" **_No spoilers, you'll have to read it to find out._

 **"** **Be sure to answer these questions."** _I will thanks, this isn't my fist rodeo lol._

 **Well I hope that helps everyone!**

* * *

When the 14th day started to look imamate Darien started to really know fear. His beloved Usagi, their friends, and even the cats had been completely absent, and what was worse the people around him started acting as if this was normal. The Hikawa shrine was still in ruins but no one seemed to be able to pin point a source.

"Where could they be?!" Darien said angrily for the millionth time before he threw a rock in anger.

"The builders will be here soon, do not despair." Raye's grandpa smiled up at him. Darien looked down confused as to how he could be smiling when his beloved granddaughter was missing. Then it stuck him, as awful thoughts do, that perhaps the old man didn't remember Raye at all.

"I have to find them!" Darien said and turned to walk off, heading back into the city. He down right refused to wait another moment doing nothing. He left quickly and didn't see Raye finding her way into what was left of the temple shrine.

Usagi was pleasantly surprised to see that Darien's dot was suddenly coming towards her, as the distance between them closed she looked up searching the area for his face. A plan formed in her mind of how to get rid of Darien, but something deeper in her screamed in protest. This new feeling seemed to come from her very soul, and it didn't want anything to happen to Darien. She was so confused by this feeling she didn't realize he was right there until he grabbed her by the arms.

"Usagi! Where have you been?!" He demanded, then pulled her to him tightly hugging her. Due to the brain washing she had no memories of him what so ever.

"Usagi say something!" Darien said pushing her back a little and shaking her when she didn't speak or hug him back. "Please say something." He begged.

"I..." Usagi wasn't sure what to say. Darien waited looking her over and took note of her make-up and new clothes, suddenly the pieces fell into place in his mind. The girls hadn't just been attacked they had been captured! He knew instantly it was the DMC that was responsible for this, but he didn't know how much damage had been done.

"Usagi, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Darien. We were sent to find you and take you back with us."

"Us? The Scouts are here to?" He asked looking around.

"We are the Amazon Knights." She said automatically, his eyes snapped back to focus on her.

"Damn it!" He growled, smart enough to figure out something had happened to her. He could tell she clearly had no idea what he was talking about. Her eye were filling with fear and confusion, but she was attacking him so he knew somewhere in there was the love of his life.

"Don't you remember me? Tell me what they did to you." He said his tone commanding.

"I haven't seen you before in my life." She protested, he looked enraged then suddenly kissed her deeply, she had the feeling she was falling. Everything started to melt away and in that moment she saw a woman standing there, with short black hair and green eyes. She was in a white sailor outfit with a brown skirt and dark green bows. Usagi wondered who the woman was, where had Darien gone, and how did she get here.

"I am Sailor Earth, and I will save you Princess. You need to hold on, remember who you are Sailor Moon." She said, then before Usagi could answer the girl was screaming in agony. In the next moment Usagi was falling back as Darien shoved her away from him while electricity coursed through his body. Someone caught her from behind.

"Usagi you klutz." Mina said annoyed but helped her back to her feet. Usagi looked around, in the early twilight. She hadn't realized they had been looking for Darien so long, or that she had been with him so long. Usagi looked around and noticed the other two coming up the street. Mina looked worried but said nothing, she could tell be Usagi's lack of response something was up. Now, however, was not the right time.

"Let's get him off the street, there is a park over there." She indicated in the direction as Darien fell to his knees released from Lita's attack. Mars grabbed him without missing a step and started dragging him in the direction Usagi had ordered leaving the other girls to follow.

' _I've got to get through to them… How can I do it without hurting them?_ ' Darien thought frantically to himself. He knew this wasn't the girls' fault, but he was caught off guard by Lita and knew he couldn't allow that to happen again. He had always planned to tell Usagi about feelings he had for her, but never found the words to explain. Then the voice in his head had started when the girls disappeared, a whisper at first but now it was fully sentient. It was hard to accept that they were one and the same but there was nothing he could do now.

' _Hush it was part of the plan, if all the Senshi are corrupted we have to find out who is in control._ ' The female voice answered, it was clear she had a plan. Details started to trickle into his consciousness, the first step was allowing himself to be caught. He looked back at Usagi and realized she was not the girl he had fallen in love with. He looked at the other girls and knew they were all changed, it would be up to him and that inner voice to save them.

"This is good." Raye said dropping him.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, Girls transform." Usagi said, and Darien watched in horror as the girls shouted their new transformation command.

"Dead Moon MAKE UP!" They cried together leaving Darien to witness in horror every moment of their transformation to the Amazon Knights. His heart broke a little as the sounded off with their battle phrases.

"Mistress of blades, Silver Knight!" Usagi said.

"Lady of cleansing water, Aqua Knight" Amy added.

"Lady of purifying fire, Flame Knight."

"Lady of wild electricity, Lightening Knight."

"Lady of lost love, Heartless Knight."

"In the name of Queen Nehelenia we will silence you!" They stated as a group.

"The Dead Moon Circus is your enemy!" Darien blurted out. It was all he could think of in that moment.

"Shut up, you might be cute but we have our orders!" SK said suddenly holding ropes.

"You wont need those." HK smiled, all Darien had time to register was that she was up to no good.

"Dreamless night!" HK said suddenly and Darien went limp, he was out cold in a dreamless sleep. It didn't do anything for his other side though who stayed alert while playing the helpless victim.

Sailor Earth, as the other side had called itself, waited calmly while the Amazon Knights took them back to the DMC tent. Once there they laid them out on table of some type.

"Well done Amazon Knights! You've proven yourselves to be very worthy indeed." The old woman praised them.

"Remless! Take him to a holding cell!" Zirconia snapped turning to the lesser creatures.

"Wait Misteress Zirconia, I have a request." SK said, shocking herself by her words as she had no conscious thought or plan in that moment. Zirconia narrowed her eyes at the leader of the woman she had just praised.

"I would like to be in charge of him, personally." She said, fighting the blush that she felt creeping into her cheeks when she said this. There was a long silence in which everyone seemed to hold their breath.

"Very well, considering your victory think of this as your reward," Zirconia nodded. SK was excited to be graded her request and bowed slightly.

"Thank you Mistress," SK said, and turned to the girl to help her get the still limp body back to their quarters. Once safely there the girls changed and headed to their privet saunas. Each wore the appropriate colored towels wrapped around themselves.

"That was an easy mission," Lita mused.

"We outnumbered the target 5 to 1 there was very little probability that he would escape." Amy said, processing the mathematical likely hood in her mind.

"Well if every mission is gonna be like this count me in," Raye said sitting down with a sigh.

"What about you Usagi?" Mina said, wanting to talk about the kiss she and Lita had witnessed. Usagi was lost in thought of Darien and Sailor Earth didn't realize anyone had been talking to her until Mina grabbed her shoulder.

"Usagi, what did you think of the mission today?" Mina asked.

"Oh, umm, I thought it was good." She said only half paying attention. Mina looked around and seemed to be the only one not lost in thought. They all seemed to be deeply contemplating something and it made her feel a little left out. She thought back over their trip down into the city.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: According to Naoko Takeuchi, the creator of Sailor Moon, Darien IS Sailor Earth. The fact he is physically a male is what prevents him from taking on his Senshi form. In this FanFic that is not the case. For more details on this please keep reading. I put this notice here so that it didn't spoil the surprise from the last chapter.**

 **More questions:** _Seriously? Please go watch all 200 episodes_

 **1.** **I know it takes place in the in the Dead Moon Circus arc. But could you be specific on when during it the arc it takes place? You know, around a certain episode or something.** _No, that's not how this fanfiction works. A) As I said before. This is a rewrite so all I know is it's during the dead moon arc, and after the Amazon trio defeat. B) Stop trying to fit this into the Sailor Moon time line, this is a fan fiction which means it is on a different time line. If you need help with this concept watch the Back to the Future trilogy where time lines and the space time continuum is explained in depth._

 **2.** **What are these sleeping scouts or Awake Scouts that Nehelenia was talking about?** _Read the story._

 **3.** **What's the difference between them?** _Read the story._

 **4.** **How great could the difference be?** _Well how different can day and night be? I mean really, do you understand the concept of exact opposites? One is on, the other is off. One is black, other is white._

 **5.** **What necessary adjustments couldn't Nehelenia's mirrors make? Why?** _READ THE STORY! This is the LAST time I will answer questions. Why? These answers can be found by reading the story (Dead Moon Wash) and/or watching Sailor Moon to start with. If you have further questions, start an account and PM me._

* * *

For the next hour Sailor Earth was in complete control of Darien's body and took the opportunity to snoop around the large room with colored curtains hung up as dividers for the Amazon Knights. She was unable to find anything that would help her cause though, and began to wonder where the transformation sticks and communication watches where. She had only gotten about half when she heard the girls coming and went back to lay down where her host body had been left.

"Still seems to be out," Lita commented and she felt one of the feet being hit, to her relief the body didn't flinch.

"What are we going to do with him?" Raye asked.

"He was given to me, so that makes him mine." Usagi responded simply. Sailor Earth assumed it was Usagi she felt next adjusting the body. She felt Darien waking up at the movement and couldn't help the disappointment. She loved Usagi just as much as Darien and often came up with many of the ideas in his subconscious.

The first thing Darien became aware of was a splitting head ache, the second thing he noticed was Usagi leaning over him in a black negligée that did nothing to hide her full breasts and luscious curves. In that moment he didn't know what he wanted more, to be with his beloved or fight his way out of the DMC tent. Although he did admit to himself that the second most likely would harm her or her friends if he fought hard enough to get free. Hurting any of them was absolutely unacceptable to him, they may have forgotten who they were but he sure as hell hadn't. He almost didn't realize it when she leaned in to kiss him, as lot as he was in thought, but he turned his head at the last moment.

"No, not like this." He stated pushing back gently so he could look back at her. He'd never wanted to see that look for hurt in her eyes again.

"Why not?" Usagi whispered, the pain vanishing replaced with confusion.

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

"Not this again," Usagi groaned, "what are you talking about?"

"This isn't you Usagi, you're not just some servant of the Nehelenia. You are Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon?" She asked skeptically. "What lame brain came up with that?"

"You did dumpling head," he said a little irritated now. Suddenly Usagi's eyes glazed over as she remembered Darien, she was coming out of a jewelry shop. She had been looking at a paper of some kind, then she threw it away but it had hit him instead. He called out her then, calling her a dumpling head. Usagi shook her head trying to get the image out of her mind. She had no idea how to react to this information but she suddenly knew this man wasn't as much of a stranger as she initially thought. She frowned not liking that she couldn't remember, she'd never really thought about it before, there was only darkness before the Queen had summoned her and the other Knights for service. This memory though proved there was something before.

"Do you really remember nothing?" Darien asked softly. Usagi looked up at him, and tried to remember, but suddenly stabbing pain in her head shattered her memories like a broken mirror that only caused her pain when she tried to regain them.

"No!" She snapped at Darien, "I don't remember. I'm loyal to Queen Nehellenia, she and Mistress Zirconia have protected us for years!" Usagi said, but even as she spoke her soul told her something was off, but she tried pushed it ruthlessly away. She didn't want to admit that she was so weak she was being controlled.

Darien stared in complete shock, he had no idea how Nehellenia could just erase her entire life and leave her with only the memories of being a servant to her. Usagi was the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, the amount of power it would take to brain wash her was scary to contemplate. It was becoming more and more apparent that could be the only cause of not only her, but also the rest of the Senshi suddenly knowing not knowing him. It left many questions racing in his head and at the forefront was Rini.

"You don't believe me." Usagi said studying him closely, and for some reason the look on his face made her start to cry. She couldn't help it, he was looking at her like she was crazy and all she could do was cry in hopelessness. She had wanted him so badly to believe her and to maybe even love her something she had never had in all her life. Darien reacted on instinct and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest to sooth him.

"You think I'm crazy, you don't even think any of this is true."

"Hush, I know you saved me from Zirconia, that's enough for now." He said his heart braking as he rocked her against him soothing her like he would have done if they were home. She tried not to let her lip quiver but she was just sobbing so much.

"SHUT UP USAGI!" Raye snapped, the thin curtains doing nothing to diminish her sounds from reaching the other girls and waking them up.

"Give it a rest!" Lita added throwing a pillow at the curtain separating them.

"Shhh, it's ok," Darien whispered soothingly as he rocked her and stroked a hand down her back. Her wails quitted to gentle sobbing then stopped all together, they stayed like that for a while before Usagi lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm gonna get a drink," she whispered. "Want something?"

"Ok," He replied softly, though he had no intentions of drinking it he wouldn't risk saying no and sending her into another fit. She got up and walked over to a water pitcher and poured two glasses of water before she came back and handed one to Darien who took it. His suspicious look at the glass did not escape her notice but she decided to make no comment. She still wanted him to like her.

"I didn't poison it, you're already here." She said hoping he understood she'd have no reason to. She wasn't ready to give up on her own ability to snag his heart. Though she admitted she would ask Mina for a potion if he didn't fall for her. He searched her face then nodded.

"Ok, I trust you." He said knowing full well he might live to regret it but he couldn't just give up on her. He moved and sipped the water, it was cool and refreshing. He hadn't realized how dry his throat was until that moment. He gulped down the rest of it not realizing what he was doing until he was staring at an empty glass. Dread washed through him, but after a few moments it passed, he didn't feel strange, or fuzzy, he just felt like his thrust had been quenched. His mind started to wonder to other things he craved that she could take care of. He also couldn't get the image of her in the DMC outfit out his mind, sure he need to save her and her friends but he couldn't deny how attractive she was in that white lace. She was like a tempting angle, looking so pure and innocent. He shifted trying to minimize the notice to his engorging member that would soon be straning at a painful angle down his pants leg.

"Am I beautiful?" Usagi asked softly.

"Always." He agreed, there was no harm in telling her the truth.

"Could you ever love me?"

"I have loved you, you know that. I have loved you deeper than my need for air, and you loved me. You faced down death and won, for me. We've always been together Usagi, I wish you could remember." He sighed. She looked at him and saw the sadness there, sadness of a lost love. She knew he couldn't fake that, and she knew that look because she'd felt it so deeply in her soul. The DMC was everything she'd ever known, but she wanted love. Love that would defy the odds, and someone that would defy the odds for her. If Darien said they'd had that, she wanted it back, wanted to remember it. She leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him, he resisted for only a moment before he succumbed to the lips of his love. He hadn't seen her in two weeks he needed to love her, needed to hold her, and make sure she was ok. The logical part of his brain knew she wasn't ok but he couldn't take time to care when she was kissing him like it was the first and last time. Igniting the passion that never really went away.

* * *

In the recreation area of the tent Rini was practicing her ballet moves, an artic penguin was playing a piano for her and Palla-Palla and Cere-Cere watched on. They took note of every movement, mildly impressed, while Jun-Jun and Ves-Ves stretched.

"You're doing well," Cere-Cere said as Rini finished a series of illusions.

"She's being a show off!" Jun-Jun griped.

"The little brat is going to get us fired." Ves-Ves complained. No one knew exactly what happened when someone got fired from the DMC but they knew for sure they didn't want to end up like the Amazon Trio. Rini did her best to ignore them most of the time, and the two did their best to avoid "Min-Min" but some time they couldn't.

"You better start being nice to me!" Rini snapped as she stopped dancing, the penguin stopped playing to which only seemed to make Rini's words louder.

"That's it! I've had it with you! We were fine until you showed up!" Jun-Jun said coming to her feet, she was well aware that Rini was quickly becoming Zirconia's favorite but she refused to let her or her sisters be swept under the rug by some twirling half pint. She didn't think as she lunged at Rini and only got a hold of her leotard before the Cere-Cere and Palla-Palla were on her trying to pull her off.

"Enough!" A booming voice said making them all stop in fear. Zirconia walked in clearly enraged. Cere-Cere and Palla-Palla were holing Jun-Jun's arm as Ves-Ves held a wiggling Rini from behind.

"If you wish to make Min-Min fight for her rank I'm sure she will be more then happy to give you a demonstration of her power. Would that make you happy?" Zirconia demanded crossing her arms.

"YES!" Jun-Jun yelled.

"Be careful what you wish for." Zirconia tone seemed to hold the icy breath of death in and while Jun-Jun started to doubt her wisdom she wouldn't back down.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is another chapter that has been gutted, it was essentially pointless and contained no relevant information to the story. As you know by now I've been asked to make the story make sense, part of that job means I have to remove large chunks of stuff. Please note I'm not doing this to be mean, I'm also telling you this to acknowledge any OCs that were killed during the reconstruction of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

(approx. 9:00 am)

Jun-Jun and Ves-Ves didn't look like they were willing to back down; Zirconia waved her old gnarled hand forming a circle around them and Min-Min. What happened next was so fast it took longer for those watching to process then it took to see it. Min-Min pulled out a white rod with a pink ball on top, similar to the rod others carried, she swung it hard at the closest woman. Jun-Jun was hit squarely in on the side of the head with a sickening crack.

"Jun!" Ves-Ves cried out in shock and fear, it made her forget that she was in this fight to, and in that moment, Min-Min turned on Ves-Ves. Ves only had time to look up in horror as Min's rod came at her, she closed her eyes but the blow never landed. Ves opened her eyes and Min smiled then walked away leaving her to hold her wounded sister.

"Don't ever do that to me again, clear?" Min said flatly. Ves knew in that moment she would either fall in line or be subject to the same punishment as her older sister. Ves nodded and Min turned to walk away leaving the ring. Zirconia seemed satisfied and looked at the other two as Min joined them. They showed no signs of wanting to join in on their sister's fight so Zirconia motioned to the remless with a flick of her wrist to take the other two away. The Remless obeyed and carried Jun out on a stretcher as Ves stayed closed by her side.

"For this mission you'll have to work together. You're going after the Golden Mirror." Zirconia stated once they were gone, there was an edge to her voice as if daring them to talk back or protest.

"Mistress," Cere said swallowing, "we normally on go out one at a time."

"Now that those Sailor brats are taken care of there is no reason we can use our full strength."

"What about our JunJun and VesVes?" Palla asked, her concern for her sisters outweighed her fear for her own safety. Zirconia gave her a look that made Palla pray Zirconia didn't have the ability to kill with a look.

"You don't have to worry about them, they'll be taken care of." Zirconia tone told them that was the end of the conversation and they should leave. They nodded and waited for more details of their mission.

Queen Nehellenia watched with sick satisfaction as Rink used her DMC abilities. Knowing it was her plan and her powers that twisted the scouts to this gave her the only joy she knew while imprisoned. She was starting to forget how long she'd been in exile to this realm, it was her right to be out ruling over the people and living her life in the luxury befitting a queen of her power and beauty! The thought of time made her tap her long crimson nails on the unforgiving frame of the mirror as she watched, then with a thought the vision changed. She didn't need to watch the former quartet have yet another temper tantrum.

She sighed heavily as she watched the Remless go about their daily lives in the tent. This tent has become home to her loyal subjects who fought endlessly to free her. She was becoming dishearten by the repeated failures of the Trio. She could also tell that the remaining Remless were quite scared after the deaths of several of their brethren. If things kept going her way though that would soon be changing. She had the Scouts which had almost exclusively been the source of the deaths.

This brought her thoughts to her new acquisitions and mirror changed to the room they shared, as the smile returned. It made her look even more beautiful and alluring if no one noticed her eyes, which sparked with a calculating glint like that of a cat's when they plan some devious scheme. It surprised her to find the girls gone.

"ZIRCONIA!" Queen Nehellenia screamed in command.

"You called, your majesty." The old woman appeared bowing to the Queen she served.

"Yes." Snapped Nehellenia, "Where are the Knights?"

"I'm sorry your greatness, but I am unaware of their exact location at this moment." Zirconia said truthfully even though she knew the effect it would have on the Queen.

"You, don't, KNOW?!" The Queen spoke each work hard and gradually louder until she was yelling at Zirconia. "YOU INCOMPETENT OLD FOOL! Have you forgotten what your job entails or are you simply too old to do it?! You do you think I can't replace you?!" Nehellenia was more than upset, she was straight out enraged.

"Forgive me your highness, I have displeased you. I beg the opportunity to make it up to you."

"' _Make it up to me'_ ," The words oozed with sarcasm. "How do you expect to do that?"

"I will summon the Knights back to you my queen, I will present them to you for your evaluation my queen."

"Oh will you now? Simply summon them back? If they have broken through the power of the mirrors they will be coming for ME! Have you thought of that?!"

"N-no my queen, they are converted. They work for-"

"YOU IDIOT! Pegasus is still free! Until we have him they can break the hold of the mirror! These Sailor brats are more powerful than the first group we converted. If they wake up they'll come for us and there will be no stopping them!" She shouted, Zirconia gasped a hand going to her mouth. It was clear she had not known this and now the severity of the situation was sinking in. "Add to that there is still a missing scout and you have made quite a mess! What if the other Scout comes for her friends?!"

"Other scout?" Zirconia asked bewildered, knowing she'd captured all the ones she knew of.

"Do you know NOTHING of your enemy?!" The queen glared, Zirconia blushed feeling stupidly ignorant.

"There is always another scout." Nehellenia said ruefully, looking back at her kingdom of mirrors a moment before turning to address Zirconia.

"You will find them, you will bring them back, and I pray for your sake they are still loyal to me." She spoke with a wave of her hand to dismiss Zirconia. The old woman bowed and was gone, leaving the queen alone with an awful feeling of doom in the pit of her stomach. She walked back to her throne her hair flowing about her in glistening locks. She spared a glance for her only other companion in this pitiful realm, one she did her best to keep hidden. He hung from a thick web like rope, a golden horn protruding from his forehead between thick dark locks.

"Soon Helios," she promised him. "It's only a matter of time." She vowed and stated at him a moment before summoning a mirror to watch, seeking something to distract her. She found the cats were in a training ring now properly brainwashed into fighting cats, and a sick smile curved her lips.

* * *

 **P.S. So the reason the whole chat about Reni didn't happen was is simple. THE QUEEN ISN'T BLIND lol. She already saw the fight and the outcome, the woman has nothing else to do all day you don't think she is watching their every move? Plus, Zerc had already given the job to the Quint, which included Reni, so there would be no point in asking for permission now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for staying with us on this wild ride and hope you're still enjoying what you've read. The reason it took so long for this chapter is because my grandpa passed and I'm dealing with that. Also just a heads up there will be graphic seduction coming up. However, it will be elegant and tasteful, I do** ** _not_** **write tacky garbage.**

* * *

Name Guide (No last name in English means it's the same)

Senshi Identity: Japanese name/English name

Moon: Usagi Tsukino/Serena

Mercury: Ami Mizuno/Amy Anderson

Mars: Rei Hino/Raye

Jupiter: Makoto Kino/Lita

Venus: Minako Aino/Mina

Neptune: Michiru Kaiou/Michelle

Uranus: Haruka Tenou/ Amar

Pluto: Setsuna Meiou/Trisha

Saturn: Hotaru Tomoe/Hotaru

Chibi/Mini: Tsukino Chibiusa/Rini

Kamen/Mask: Mamoru Chibiusa/Darien Shields

Senshi Identity: Dark Moon Circus (English DMC)

Ceres: CereCere (CeleCele)

Juno: JunJun (JunJun)

Vesta: VesVes (Besu Besu)

Pallas: PallaPalla (Para Para)

* * *

Chapter 9

(aprox 9am)

Usagi first became aware of was the arm around her in bed, it took her a second to realize it was the arm of the man they'd captured the night before. She sat up carefully and slipped from the bed to check on the others who were all still asleep. The clock read 8:43am as she walked back to the bed where Darien slept and slowly crawled up against him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Usagi," he moaned a little confused. "I had the worst dream."

"Awww, you poor baby, tell me all about it." She cooed, but it made his eyes snap open as he looked around in shock and horror.

"It wasn't a dream?!" He half yelled.

"Shhh, be quite or you'll wake the others."

"Too late," Mina groaned from one side. They heard her get up and walk to the common area where she got dressed then headed out to explore the main part of the tent. It only took a few seconds before Amy, Lita and Raye were up to. The love birds could hear them chatting about going to practice but Lita decided to go the bar and Mina went to locate Artimis.

"Usagi," Darien said once they were alone. "We really do need to talk, but do we have to talk here?"

"What's wrong with here? We're alone."

"Are we?" Darien asked wanting to make sure they really were.

"Yes, don't you trust me?" Usagi asked looking up at him with big blue eyes and he knew that even though she was corrupted she was still his Usagi and couldn't help but nod his head. He could trust her, but that didn't mean he had to lower his guard.

"Alright," he whispered, "alright. I want to ask you some questions about you. You said you don't know who I am, right?"

"Right," She nodded unsure where this was going but he seemed to be trying to be nice to her and she felt a burst of emotions.

"Let me tell you a story, a long long time ago there was a beautiful kingdom on the moon…" Over the next hour Darien told her all he could of the moon kingdom and Princess Serenity. He had been hoping that something would jog her memory that something would click but it was no luck, the mirror's hold on her mind was strong enough to corrupt Sailor Moon and so held her firmly under it's sway.

"It's a beautiful story," Usagi smiled softly. "How does it end?"

"Before they could be killed the the Queen sent them to earth to be reincarnated. They live here today, and they are very powerful."

"They do?! Tell me where!"

"Don't you know?"

"No! I need to know!"

"Why?" Darien asked hopefully.

"So I can bring them to the true queen!"

"No, no Usagi, you can't do that." Darien said nervously. Usagi looked at him with calculating eyes.

"What?" He asked swallowing.

"If they are so good and pure they could have Pegasus." She said crossing her arms, she tried to image what these people would look like and how they could know Pegasus. Then suddenly white lighting of sharp jagged pain sliced across her mind. She had a perfectly clear mental image of herself and she was with Pegasus. Then the pain was gone but the memory wasn't.

"I was with Pegasus!" She suddenly blurted out. "I need to notify the queen!"

"Wait!" Darien said catching her arm as she tried to run out.

"What?!" She snapped impatiently.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No, but-"

"So what are you going to tell her, that you had him and let him get away? She'll kill you." Darien pointed out, Usagi paused thinking then slowly nodded.

"You're right," She said walking over to sit down on the bed and think. She was so confused; she didn't know why she felt a need to have this man around. She didn't know why she was with Pegasus or how she could have let him escape. She was only dimly aware that Darien was moving, but a quick glance told her he, at least, wasn't trying to escape.

"It's ok, we're gonna get through this we always do." He said kneeling and pulling her into his arms. She felt safe there and the images that were causing the pain in her mind slipped away a little. When she looked up to see if he was trying to do something to her he kissed her softly. She couldn't ignore the feeling of a million butterflies in her stomach or the fireworks in her mind that was causing heated embers to race through her blood. He moved his hands to her hips making her moan. She wanted him, wanted to feel him, and judging by the feeling rubbing against her inner thigh he wanted her to.

"Darien…." She whispered against him.

"Usagi, please…" He said desperately.

"Yes… I remember." She said, not knowing if it were true or not. What she did know is that she wanted Darien. He seemed to have the most amazing effect on her and she wanted more. Almost like an addict to a drug. He couldn't help it, he moved to kiss her. She would always be his Usagi, no matter what happened he loved her. He needed to find a way to save her and right now his heart was telling him this was it.

He felt a shift in Usagi, she was a little more aggressive with him, a little more demanding. It wasn't unwelcome and he couldn't believe that she was doing it. He felt something inside of himself welling up to meet her demands, something inside of himself was wanting give her what she wanted. She ripped open his shirt suddenly and moved to suck his nipple to hard peak, when she was done she switched to the other. He'd never felt anything like it and made his cock hard as marble.

"Fuck honey, what are you doing to me?" He asked breathlessly, he knew but part of his mind couldn't quite grasp it.

"I want my mate." She growled looking up, he looked down at her having never heard such a primal demand from her and was shocked to see the DMC mark on her forehead cracked with sliver light. He nodded knowing that was a good sign and wanted to give her anything to bring her back to him.

"Yes, anything." He said she moved back to his breasts, the sensation was so stunning he felt ready to cum from that alone. He would never remember again if it was the joy of her seeking nourishment from him or the eagerness of having his Usagi on the verge of coming back to him. One thing would always be clear though, in that moment his life changed. He threw back his head and screamed something at the top of his lungs as pleasure burst through his body sending him to heights he didn't know existed. Light burst around him as part of his mind wondered if this was what the scouts felt when they changed as his breasts expanded, he felt his body get curvy as something silk rubbed deliciously against his flawless skin. The light faded and he looked around, he was now a she, sort of, as he adjusted he quickly noticed he had long hair, decent sized breasts and was in a sailor scout outfit.

"Darien?" Usagi said in shock looking down at him.

"Sailor Earth." A female voice answered automatically, it took him a moment to realize that was his voice. Usagi made several strange noises then passed out on top of him…her. She blushed looking down and realized her skirt had an impressive tent under it. However, she had little time to think about this as the DMC mark on Usagi's head shattered and dissolved. Sailor Earth knew her first duty was to get Usagi safe. The secrets this woman held would be worth enough for even Pegasus to want to trade his life. That was something Sailor Earth knew she couldn't allow to happen. So carefully moving the passed out Usagi and snuck out to find a good hiding spot in the tent. Once that was done she went back to get Usagi and went to the hiding spot, once safe it was hard to ignore the fact she was still hard from the now unconscious woman inches away. She debated finishing what they'd started but quickly dismissed it, but she knew she had to do something it was starting to hurt. She leaned over and kissed Usagi before carefully moving to pull herself out and started stroking the quivering member. Sailor Earth had to bite her lip to keep from making sounds herself as her mind teased her with ideas of what she could do to Usagi right now. She knew she wouldn't follow through but one particularly enticing idea had her cumming in minutes against the wall opposite Usagi.

* * *

 **P.S. 5 days ago Lovely-Girl-10 posted Sailor Amazons. While I have not read it the founder of this story has and requested a shout out. Please also remember I said PM questions but idk yet :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just to clear things up, YES I am aware that I put two chapters at approx. 9am. That was because they started about the same time. However, chapter 9 ended about 10am or so and chapter 8 was over by 9:05. Now as I said before I was originally contacted to write an additional chapter to the story, however I wasn't able to follow the story line of the original 7 authors. So I offered to re-write the story to fix flow. I was not aware, nor was I planning, for the direction this story has taken. Still I hope you've enjoyed it and will see it through to the end with me.**

* * *

During Mina's search for Artemis she lost Amy and Raye to the training room and Lita to the bar. While not entirely surprising it was a little disappointing that no one wanted to stay together. Then again she supposed everyone needed their own space every now and then. She wandered the halls ignoring the Remless as they passed her. Still some of their conversation penetrated her haze, they spoke about fighting cats that had been sent to the hospital wing. She hurried that way hoping the worst hadn't happened to her first friend. It felt like hours before she skidded to a stop at the entrance to the small area where Artemis, Luna and the kitten were being tended to. They looked up when she got there.

"Are you ok?" She asked coming in to check on them. She reached out to pet Artemis but he only growled in response.

"Don't bother, they don't like people anymore." Min Min said from the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"They're in training, they're not pets anymore." Min said coming over, to where Mina stood.

"He's always liked me…" Mina whispered looking back at Artemis who now looked ready to claw her face off. It broke her heart and something shifted a little inside of her. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees grabbing her head.

"What's with you? I didn't know his attacks where that strong. Or are you seriously that weak?" Min asked a little disgusted but Mina didn't answer her. The Loveless Knight was in agony, something was happening inside of her. In the training room and at the bar Ray, Amy, and Lita all fell in pain as well, something in them was changing. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime. Memories started to blur together in painful agony they each saw two lifetimes at the same time, the one implanted by the DMC and their true lifetime. Suddenly their minds snapped, their eyes glazing as they felt a pull to their princess. Mina just got up and walked out, leaving a confused Min Min to stare after her.

Sailor Earth had just stepped out of the hiding spot where Usagi lay still passed out when she came face to face with the glazy eyed Quintet. For one tense moment, she was worried that she would have to fight her sisters but then their eyes cleared the DMC symbol faded and they revered back to their previous outfits.

"Who are you?" Ray asked looking at Sailor Earth.

"I'm Sailor Earth, Soldier of Nature and Joy. We need to get out of here." She said confidently, the response was just blank looks from them. It was a slight let down but she had more important things to worry about right now.

"How? We're trapped."

"No, the Quintet was trapped the Sailor Scouts are not. We need to fight, for Pegasus and to defend our princess. Transform and we'll destroy these nightmares once and for all!"

"RIGHT!" The other girls said in unison before transforming.


	11. Author's Note

A/N: It has been confirmed by the creator of Sailor Moon that Tuxedo Mask IS Sailor Earth, it's also been confirmed that all Sailor Scouts are female. Which is why he can't take his true Sailor form yet has plenty of powers in his own right. Even being known as the Knight of Earth in some variations. She has also confirmed that EVERY planet has a guardian. Just think about that for a moment if you've ever seen Avatar… Sailor Pandora… the collar, of course, would be the magical necklace that would allow them to breathe whatever air they could. Much like how none of the sailor scouts need a space suit or oxygen even when in outer space… Sorry before I go off on the side tangent let's get back to the point of this. For whatever reason, this chapter has been in my head and I can see it just with everything that's been happening I couldn't get it out on paper. So I'm calling this story done and I'm gonna give you an explanation. I hope this isn't too disappointing because we all know that the scouts won.

Now Sailor Earth saved the main sailor scouts, she was able to do this because she wasn't brainwashed and for it to hold it needs to be the full sailor group to be brainwashed. Hence why it works on the 3rd gen* scouts that were originally the Quartet. Once they'd transformed everything in the tent went into offensive, with home-field advantage. Even the cats and the Quintet. Sailor Earth was able to use the power of stone to shatter all the mirrors, freeing everyone and trapping the Queen. With all the mirrors shattered it also shattered mirror that made up Zerc's heart thus shattering her into oblivion as well. With the threat of the DMC gone Pegasus was able to return to his world.

*The third-gen scouts are Reni and her group of sailors because yes Ceres, Juno, Vesta, and Pallas where her personal guards and were named after Asteroids.

Which goes into the fact that you don't have to be a full-fledged planet or moon to have a scout so arguably there could literally be THOUSANDS of scouts. And we're not even getting to the Stars, but that's a different question. The Starlights, for example, are from another Solar System that is/was under attack from Sailor Galaxia. Proving just because you're Senshi doesn't mean you're good. This is driven home by the fact that Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi working for Sailor Galaxia end up killing the Starlights' so it wasn't just ONE Senshi that was bad. It could also be argued that the Starlights are not true Senshi and are actually that galaxy's version of Queen Beryl or something equal to that. I'm sure it can also be argued that perhaps those three were somehow corrupted and need to be cleansed.

To me, it seems much more likely that those three scouts are more of the "I'm strong enough to be the villain" type rather than just totally evil. After all, we're expected to believe that all Sailors are beautiful, brave, pure, good-hearted women, so why would at least three of them suddenly be cruel, vindictive hags? They wouldn't be, so that- **a new puppy jumps on the desk and types*

THE END!


End file.
